The Pink Berets in Gone Eggy
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The Pink Berets are on a special training mission to hide an Easter egg in a certain place. In an attempt to boost the youngest member's confidence, Bit is allowed to place the egg in its appointed spot. However, when the egg refuses to stay put, Bit's attempts to make it work end up quickly turning things from bad to worse.


_**Author's Note:**_ _This story only exists because 1: The Pink Berets are the only redeeming thing about that horrible movie, 2: The Hop fanfiction scene is pretty much dead and I wanted to see what would happen if someone decided to add to it, and 3: Territory like Hop fanfiction is the kind of place where you basically just throw stuff at the wall and see what sticks._

_Anyway, this is obviously based on the Ice Age short film Scrat: Gone Nutty by Blue Sky Studios._

* * *

**The Pink Berets in Gone Eggy**

A hole suddenly opened up in the ground, and light shone up out of it. There was a strong updraft of air out of the hole, and out rose three cream colored bunnies, each wearing a pink beret and a black belt around their waists.

Fluffy and Patch both stuck the landing perfectly, forepaws up and ready for action. Bit, however, ended up landing onto her forepaws and nearly fell over. But then she performed a quick flip and landed on her feet, smiling proudly.

Fluffy took out her smartphone and quickly used it to find their destination. She nodded and pointed up at a large pile of pebbles up ahead of them. The other two nodded, and Fluffy led the way to the top of the pile.

Once they all reach the top, Fluffy pointed at a small hole in the center.

Bit gasped and nodded her head excitedly, while Patch simply gave a curt nod in return.

Patch approached the spot and took out a perfectly decorate Easter egg. She bent over and was about to place the egg in the hole, when she suddenly stopped, her nose twitching in thought. She then straightened back up and turned to Bit. Patch smiled and held the egg out to the youngest member of the group.

Bit's eyes widened, and he look at Patch in amazement. Patch simply nodded her head, and Bit seemed bubbly with glee as she took the egg and stepped over to the hole.

Patch and Fluffy watched as Bit carefully placed the egg down, turning it slightly, and then gently dusted it off. Bit gave the egg a loving pat, then turned around looking expectantly at the other two bunnies. They nodded with approval, much to Bit's delight.

Fluffy turned and motioned for them to head back, and they proceeded to move back don the pile.

_Pop!_

The bunnies froze, their ears picking up the sound. They turned to see that the egg and popped up out of the hole.

Bit's nose twitched in confusion, and she quickly went back to gently twist the egg back down. Bit then carefully took a step backwards, watching the egg carefully. Then she smiled and turned to hop away.

_Pop!_

Bit flinched at the noise, and then promptly turned and ran back to the egg. This time she pushed down on the egg with both forepaws three times to get it back into place. She glared at egg for a minute, breathing slightly heavily. Bit took out her inhaler and shook it before putting it to her mouth and using it. Her cheeks puffed up, and she breathed in and visibly relaxed. Stowing the inhaler away back on her belt, she turned around to leave once again.

_Pop!_

Bit's left eye began twitching as she trembled with frustration.

Patch and Fluffy exchanged worried glances. Fluffy just sighed in annoyance, while Patch turned to Bit and motioned with her forepaws for her to calm down. However, much to the surprise of both of them, Bit suddenly jumped high into the air and came down feet first on top of the egg. Bit then stomped on the egg ten times with her right foot.

The egg suddenly sank deep into the pile of pebbles, and low rumbling could be heard coming from below the bunnies. Bit turned to the two stunned bunnies and gulped while giving them a worried look.

Suddenly, the bunnies all sunk into the pebbles below them up to their necks. The pebbles began to sift and move, slowly pulling them further under. The Pink Berets all gave each other a nervous look before quickly tilting their heads upward in an attempt to keep their noses above the surface. However, all three bunnies were quickly pulled under.

A few feet away, on the side of the cliff the pile of pebbles had been on, there was a midsized fissure. A few seconds later, out of that fissure shot the pebbles, along with the Pink Berets.

Bit actually managed to land perfectly on her feet after being shot out of the hole. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she smiled proudly. Then, Fluffy and Patch landed flat on their faces on either side of her. Both of them opened their eyes and looked up at Bit. Fluffy looked rather angry, while Patch seemed to be mildly annoyed.

Before they could do anything else, a new sound caused their ears to twitch. They all turned around just in time to see a huge wave of pebbles rushing towards them. Fluffy and Patch stared at it with wide eyed disbelief, while Bit just let out a horrified scream. The pebbles bowled the bunnies over as it rushed down the slope towards the edge of another, much taller cliff.

Bit was pushed right over the side by the pebbles, while Patch was carried by the pebbles and tossed upwards a bit before dropping down off the edge. Fluffy, however, actively tried to half push half swim against the pebbles. It was a losing battle, and she was very quickly brought to the edge of the cliff. Just as she was about to go over along with the rest of the pebbles, she jumped up and flipped in mid air. As she fell, Fluffy reached out with her feet and grabbed hold of the edge of the cliff.

Fluffy breathed heavily and smiled as she held her arms out and looked down at how her feet were hanging onto the ledge. However, her smile faded as she began to slowly fall backwards. She waved her arms frantically, but she couldn't stop gravity from pulling her back and causing her toes to lose their grip on the ledge.

After Fluffy fell, the Easter egg bounced down the slope and went over the edge as well.

Bit and Patch hit the ground hard, landing face flat and spread eagle. They both groaned as they slowly got up, the sound of the pebbles hitting the ground around them sounding like a hail storm. Then, Fluffy slammed into the ground even harder, back first and spread eagle as well, although she hit the ground with enough force to make an imprint.

Bit and Patch gasped when they saw that Fluffy's eyes were closed. Patch poked Fluffy in the nose a few times, and she eventually opened her eyes. Bit sighed with relief while Patch just smiled and nodded.

Fluffy was in a daze, clearly dizzy from the impact. However, her eyes spotted something high above her. She focused her gaze and saw that it was the Easter egg, still falling to Earth. Fluffy then realized the shadow of the egg was right between her eyes.

Fluffy gasped an immediately tried to move, only to find that her limbs were tightly stuck into the imprint she had made.

Bit and Patch noticed Fluffy's distress, and they quickly worked to free their leader. Bit grabbed Fluffy's right foot, while Patch grabbed Fluffy's left foot. As Fluffy worked to free her arms, she could see the egg falling straight towards her.

Patch managed to wrench Fluffy's left foot out of the hole, and Bit managed to do the same with Fluffy's right foot. As they ran to assist Fluffy with her arms, Fluffy could see that the egg was spinning and heating up like a meteor.

Patch finally pulled out Fluffy's left arm, and she urged Bit to hurry up with Fluffy's right arm.

Fluffy smiled joyously when Bit finally did free her arm but looked on in dismay when Bit didn't let go and began licking her arm's fur clean. Fluffy shook her head frantically and looked upwards just in time to be struck right in the forehead by the egg at terminal velocity.

The force of the blow pushed Fluffy's head down into the impression she had made and caused her legs to stick up out of the hole. Patch and Bit watched in silence as the bunny's feet fell back down into the imprint, then Fluffy shakily lifted her body up out of the hole. Her expression was daze once again, this time with bits of colored egg shell on her forehead.

Fluffy blinked her eyes and shook her head, then she turned to glare right at Bit.

Bit's eyes were big and fearful, but then she but on sheepish smile and held her forepaws together bashfully. She then leaned forward and started to lick Fluffy's forehead clean.

Fluffy just closed her eyes and let out a comedic sigh.

**The End**


End file.
